


Write Me Some Sherlolly..

by WeLoveSherlolly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, Lestrade Is Awesome, Potter!Lock, Potterlock, Sherlock doesn't understand, Sherlock is clueless, Sherlolly - Freeform, Yule Ball, buffering mode, dad-to-be-sherlock, mollock, molly is sherlock's equal, molly stuffs thing down her bra, ratings might vary, sherlock is frantic, sherlock is the triwizard champion, uncle-to-be-mycroft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: A place I'm going to collect my small ficlets :3





	1. Full On Buffering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistykins06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistykins06/gifts), [Writingwife83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/gifts), [KendraPendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/gifts), [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> This little thing was inspired my a post on Tumblr, made by Mistykins06:  
> My fondest hope for the Christening scene is that Molly gets so fed up with Sherlock being on the phone that she grabs his phone and shoves it in her bra, leaving him in full on buffering mode.
> 
> It got this small thing into my head :3

“Sherlock” she hissed at the infuriating man at her side. Nudging at his shoulder, her stare shooting daggers.

He ignored her obviously, too busy with his phone and whoever was on the other end to pay her any mind.

But Molly wasn’t having it, not today.

She grabbed out for his phone, said goodbye to Mycroft who as it turned out was the one on the other end, and stuffed the blasted device into her bra.

Looking to Sherlock with a ‘don’t you dare’ kind of face, before nodding her head resolutely and turning back to face th alter.

She noticed Mary’s giggle, and John’s snickering, but payed them no mind. They were always doing that anyways, like two lovesick puppies.

That thought made her smile, they really did love each other, and now they had a beautiful little baby girl, a girl who would be just as love.

Molly turned her head to whisper something to Sherlock, when she noticed the way he looked, full on buffering mode.

She wondered why, until she realised it was probably how she had stuffed his phone down her bra, he didn’t very much like when people touched his phone, and she had just taken it out of his grasp.

Before she could even think about apologising Sherlock shook his head, grabbed her hand in his, and liftet it to his lips, giving her knuckles a soft kiss.

She beamed at him, and it wasn’t even a year after that the two of them were back in church, now with a baby of their own.


	2. The Bodies That Weren't There (Or That Time Lestrade Got His Revenge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a hc by the lovely Writingwife-83 over on Tumblr <3
> 
> Hello! Here's a Sherlolly HC for you- Sherlock is calculated about the times he insists on helping Lestrade with any murder cases. He almost always knows when Molly will be working at Bart's and tries to plan his trips accordingly. :))

Omg yes… and Lestrade figures it out (cause he’s not as stupid as Sherlock thinks he is) and Lestrade begins making up cases when he knows Molly is working..

So one day Sherlock turns up in the morgue asking for the man who was shot by an arrow.

Another day it’s a man who’s died a mysterious death.

And then he comes asking for a man who died because his friends killed him since he couldn’t muster up the courage to tell a girl he liked her.

Molly of course looks at Sherlock as if he’s gone bonkers, cause there are no such bodies in her morgue.

And Sherlock is all ‘but Graham said’

Sherlock doesn’t have a clue why Grant keeps telling him about bodies that are nowhere to be found.

Molly eventually finds out when she just asks Greg, her cheeks go rosy, but she still smiles.

Especially when Greg tells her that it might also be a bit of payback for Sherlock never remembering his name.

The fourth time Sherlock is told the dead body is at Molly’s place, and Sherlock is barely off the phone with Greg before he’s at her place.

Of course there is no one but Molly, so Sherlock asks where the corpse is.

And Molly replies that there is no corpse, but there is still a body he needs to inspect..

Sherlock of course oblivious.

So Molly just gets up and kisses him, because enough..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think <3


	3. Next To Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendrapendragon wrote this under a picture of Sherlock and Molly (obviously XD)
> 
> It’s probably been pointed out countless of times, but it just occured to me that Sherlock had put the chair for Molly directly next to his. I can’t see her doing that herself.
> 
> I dunno, I just find this awfully cute. ❤

Molly looked from the chair to Sherlock, who in turn was looking at her.

“Is something wrong?” He asked, one brow raised in question.

Molly shook her head and sat down, wondering why he had put the chair next to his. She argued that it was probably because he didn’t want to be reminded too much of John, who was still mad at the consulting detective (which was why she was there, obviously.).

She shook the thought out of her head as the first client walked in.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Absolutely.”

“Should I be making notes?”

“If that makes you feel better.”

“Only it’s just that, that’s what John says he does so if I’m being John-”

“You’re not being John. You’re being yourself.”

A tiny smile appeared on her lips as she turned her head back to the client.

oOoOo

The client thanked the two of them for their help, the case had been pretty straightforward, but Molly was proud that she was the one to figure it out.

The small pout on Sherlock’s mouth brought a small giggle out in Molly, knowing that he was none too happy with the fact that she’d known what had happened before him.

She heard him mumble something about John not being able to figure it out before him, and she gave way for a real laugh at that.

“So that’s why you like to keep him around,” Molly teased, feeling more at ease with the consulting detective, even if the whole dinner/solve cases thing had been a tad awkward.

Sherlock simply rolled his eyes at that, and went to make himself a cuppa.

“By the way, why did you place the chair next to yours?” She asked, unable to stop herself from doing so.

“I didn’t think you’d enjoy standing up.” He replied casually.

Molly however knew he wasn’t telling the truth, she could somehow always tell when he was hiding something, a trait which had proven itself to be useful in the past.

“You could have placed it in front of you, like you do with John’s chair. Or even in the background since this isn’t what I usually do.”

“That wouldn’t do.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re my equal, which you just proved, much to my annoyance.”

Molly smiled, her eyes beaming.

Unable to stop herself once more, she planted a kiss on his cheek, and went to plant one on the other as well.

Sherlock caught her face in his hands however, and planted his lips firmly on hers, finally admitting that she was more than just his equal. She was his heart…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you know what to do ^^


	4. Stuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizjoely asked, and she shall recieve <3
> 
> More Things That Molly Stuffs Down Her Bra That Sherlock Finds Fascinating would be nice :)

Molly had informed him that it was quite normal for women to store things in their bra,things like money and their phone.

He’d asked her why, as it seemed rather odd to the consulting detectice, not odd because he was imagining her phone touching her soft pert breasts of course, but simply because it was an odd thing to do.

“Well women’s pockets aren’t really anything to cheer about, most of the time they’re fake. So it’s a good way to keep your stuff from being stolen.”

Sherlock nodded as if he’d already figured it out on his own, nodded as if he wasn’t still thinking about Molly’s breasts.

They’d fit perfectly in his hands, her nipples hardening as he’d suck on them with his mouth.

Sherlock realised he was letting his thoughts run away with him, so he shook his head, and cleared it from any thoughts of Molly.

That was of course until she stuffed a pen into her bra, shrugging her shuolders at him.

“This way I don’t lose it.”

He swallowed and nodded, hoping he was hiding the fact that he would very much like to pull the pen out, and then continue to pull off the rest of her clothes.

Molly thankfully was oblivious, and Sherlock made a sigh of relief.

Thank god, or whoever, for the fact that she couldn’t read his dirty thoughts about her.

Molly was biting at her lip when he looked back to her.

“Dirty thoughts?”

Another swallow, his eyes widening.

“Oh fuck it.”

Sherlock pulled Molly’s body to his, feeling her breasts press against his chest, and he kissed her.

Finally deciding that enough was enough.

Besides, there was no way that he could (or would) think of a reason to explain the words he had apparently spoken out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do :3


	5. Utterly Unprepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on Tumblr asked:
> 
> Anything with a pregnant!Molly and utterly unprepared dad-to-be!Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little something written.

Molly goes into labour and dad-to-be Sherlock runs around frantically asking where the car keys are.

And Molly’s like, ‘we don’t have a car.’

And then Sherlock’s on his way out of the door, and Molly is all ‘ok well I guess i’ll see you there.’

Sherlock comes back for her and just pulls her out of her seat and starts to walk out.

‘Sherlock I’m going to need to put on som trousers.’

He runs for some.

‘Sherlock those are your trousers.’

In the time Sherlock finally finds a pair of Molly’s trousers, she’s already called Mycroft and asked him to send a car, it arrives like to seconds after of course (just cause uncle-to-be-Mycroft is very protective of his niece.)

When Sherlock is asked to cut the umbilical cord he faints, and Mycroft steps in at Molly’s request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments make me happy...


	6. Just A Figment Of My Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on Tumblr...
> 
> Head Canon: Molly died and became a figment of sherlock imagination and everyone played along, the rest is up to youuuu- i realise this isnt a small fic kinda thing but if you want too :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thing, my head is kind of muddled cause I'm sick... ( I couldn’t even remember the word ‘microscope’ I actually had to google ‘lab tools’ -.-)

The first time John notice is when they’re at her funeral and Sherlock leans over asking who’s funeral it is.

The thing is, Sherlock isn’t leaning to him, but to the other side, and in the end he adds a name.

“Molly.”

John furrows his brows, not exactly sure as to what’s going on.

The second time, they’re back in the morgue, and Sherlock is talking to the new pathologist as if he’s Molly, as if she’s still alive, smiling, and laughing.

“I think he’s in denial Greg, I think he sees her, not just in his mind palace, but actually sees her.” 

John was worried about the consulting detective, he knew the loss of Molly would be hard on the consulting detective, but he never imagined that he would be in denial about it.

Greg nodded, looking at Sherlock through the windows to the lab, where he was sat at his favourite microscope, talking to Molly as if she was standing right next to him.

“Maybe we should just go on with it, I mean if he’s this much in denial imagine what will happen to him if he actually realises it.” Greg finally replied.

“Oh god, he’d turn back to drugs.”

Greg nodded again, knowing that John was right.

“I was about to ask you not to tell him, but thankfully you realised it on your own.” Came Mycrofts voice from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do...


	7. Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on Tumblr.. (And wonderbatforever asked HP AU)
> 
> Sherlock was chosen as Hogwarts' champion for the Tri- Wizard Tournament. When the Yule Ball was announced, he collected all the courage he had and asked Molly to be his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just randomly thrown together in the midst of my sickness, so apologies...

“I don’t understand why we’re supposed to find a date for this thing.” Sherlock complained to John.

“Well you can’t exactly dance on your own Sherlock.”

“I have no intentions of dancing,” he spat out the word with such hatred that John could do little else than laugh.

“Well you’ll have to, you chose to represent Hogwarts in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.”

“I didn’t, the cup did. Obviously I knew it would pick me, no one else is as qualified as I.” Sherlock boasted proudly.

“So if you already knew, then technically you did choose” John replied, enjoying the annoyed look on his friends face when he realised John was right (not that Sherlock would ever admit to that.)

John got only a grunt in reply, letting him know that the conversation was now over.

oOoOo

Molly was giggling with Mary, both trying to be as quiet as possible since they were in the library, and Madam Pince had already given the two girls one warning.

“Hey girls” John said as he and Sherlock walked over to join them.

Mary got up to plant a firm kiss on her boyfriends lips, earning her a stern glare from the librarian.

Molly smiled at the two boys in the midst of her giggles, Sherlock gave a firm nod in reply, ignoring Madam Pince as she glared madly at him for placing his feet on the table.

Molly had turned back to her homework, she was in the middle of her Potions homework, hoping she could finish it before tomorrow where the school would be buzzing with excitement of the Yule Ball.

Not that she’d been asked out by anyone, she had thought maybe Tom, a fellow Hufflepuff would have asked her, but lately he’d seemed scared of her, although she couldn’t figure out why.

She would still dress up, and then go with Mary and John, eager to watch the opening dance, listening to the music, and enjoy the evening with her friends.

“John, go get the book on Potions you were talking about earlier, you’ll need it in a minute, And Mary, I’m pretty sure you won’t find enough informations about Nifflers in that book. You should go ask Madam Pince.” Sherlock grunted suddenly.

The two raised their eyebrows at Sherlock, but his focus was elsewhere.

Mary bit her lip, trying to hold back the grin that was threatening to burst out on her face.

Sherlock cleared his throat, getting him some the attention he wanted.

“Anything the matter Sherlock?” Molly asked, her face still buried in her books.

“Yes.”

She finally looked up.

“What do you need?”

“You.”

Molly furrowed her brows, “me?”

“Uh yes, well, you see.”

Sherlock snapped his lips together, got up, and had reached the exit before he heard Molly speak.

“I’d love to go to the Yule Ball with you.”

Sherlock spun around, she’d gotten up from her seat and was walking towards him, a shy but soft smile on her lips.

He watched as she bit her lip nervously before standing up on her toes, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Sherlock turned red and sprinted out of the library leaving Molly standing alone at the entrance.

She smiled, knowing that it had nothing to do with her.

The next day at the Yule Ball Sherlock was the one to kiss her, as she’d walked down the stairs to meet him. Her dress made her look ethereal, and he claimed that he simply couldn’t help himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do <3

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think..


End file.
